


Mission One: Framework

by crookedneighbour



Series: Those Without [2]
Category: Loveless, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Battle, Dominance, Gaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Submission, Team Dynamics, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Schwarz battle as the Takitoris and Persia struggle for control over Seven Moons. </p><p>The first plot chapter of Those Without.  An AU/Fusion with the Loveless universe. Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/~longfic_bingo">Longfic Bingo</a> on LJ the prompt being AU-Fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission One: Framework

A light fog hangs in the air as Schwarz approaches their destination. A barbed wire fence runs around the lab, floodlights shining over the facility. Brad points to two guard booths and Nagi nods. Nagi focuses for a moment and flicks his wrist. The glass of the first booth shatters without even the first word of his spell. As he begins softly whispering the glass of the second one breaks.

"Shatter like the wheel of time, forever turning and forever broken. Break like the heart in face of loneliness. Glass shards fall, unforgiving and uncaring..."

With the distraction set the four men make their way in.

The guards are little trouble for the four of them. Brad and Schuldig recite their spells in perfect unison, the air around them vibrating with every syllable. Meanwhile the connection between Farfarello and Nagi is very different. 

Nagi has a youthful energy, where as Farfarello is all savagery and violence. Nagi's ears and tail flutter with his motions, each movement another layer to his spell. Where as Brad and Schuldig move in singularity, Nagi and Farfarfello seem to fill the space the other leaves empty, a strange dance between cruelty and restraint.

The first stop is the containment area. Masafumi gave them a clear description of the layout, and where the subjects were kept. Empty containment cells, line the walls. The chemical baths have already been drained and Takitori cleared the data himself. The only job left is delightfully inelegant, certifying that the damage is enough for an insurance claim. 

'Tear it apart,' projects Brad. Schuldig and Farfarello both light up at the thought. Neither of them need much encouragement to preform rampant property damage.

Nagi and Crawford glance at each other as Schuldig and Farfello begin. Nagi rolls his eyes and Brad shrugs in return. Moments like this give Nagi a strange respect for Crawford.

Farfarello is happily wrapped up in his work, his mind a red haze even to Nagi. There is a tumbling and irrefutable madness that takes over him. Schuldig on the other hand is competitive, and almost childlike in his destruction. 

When only rubble remains they move on. As Schwarz comes to a corner and Brad stops them.

"They're here... Around this corner," he explains. He and Schuldig ready their stance. Farfarello licks the blood from his needles. Nagi's ears and tail prick up, as he takes a moment to reconnect to Farfarello.

On cue Weiss appears. Aya and Yohji come forward first, Ken and Omi trailing the shock wave behind them. Neither group seems particularly surprised. Just as each fighter is tied to their sacrifice the two groups are destined to fight each other.

"Schwarz, I challenge you on behalf of Weiss," snaps Aya, his Katana immediately drawn. Around the eight men time itself seems to slow, the sound of the sirens grinding to a slow hum. The blue and red lights of the security alarm slowly turns around them, washes of color bathing them for extended periods.

Brad looks to his allies and smirks.

"We of Guiltless accept," he replies, the blue light hanging over him. Schuldig and Yohji each step forward, their sacrifice protected behind them.

Meanwhile Omi and Ken step to the side of their duel, making room for their own fight. Farfarello looks to Nagi then back to Ken and Omi, wildly leering. 

Though Nagi lacks the psychic connection Guiltless has, he can tell Farfarello is eager for bloodshed.

"We of Friendless accept this duel. Prepare yourself," warns Nagi.

The two groups of Weiss look to each other and begin their shared spell.

Aya and Yohji then speak first in unison, "We are those who would stand by both sun and stars." 

Thin strands appear between Yohji's finers, shining in the spinning lights. As they speak they vibrate like the strings of a harp, power rolling from every shake.

Ken affectionately ruffles Omi behind his cat ears, then steps forwards. Schwarz deserves nothing less than to be torn apart. Gleaming claws appear on each of his hands. As fighter and sacrifice they speak the next line. 

"We are those who would reclaim our shining future."

The flow of energy returns to Aya and Yohji. "Sleepless."

"Selfless," follow Ken and Omi.

The two groups then speak in unison.

"We who would hunt darkness, take arms against you. We deny all those who do evil. We deny their future, we deny their tomorrow. We are Weiss."

As Weiss speaks their first offensive pulse rips through the air. Both of Schwarz teams dodge the attack, but the walls behind the two groups crumble. Schwarz uses this to put further distance between the two pairs of combatants, then counter with their opening spells. 

As the force from Weiss' spell batters against them, Crawford and Schuldig speak first. Each of them hold forth their right hand, deflecting the spell through sheer force of will. Small nicks begin to appear on their palms, but no real damage is done.

"We are without remorse, the twisting of a blade with no regret. Turning your words inside out, night falls like so many corpses. We are the inevitable dark."

Nagi and Farfarello respond, their voices tangling together. For a moment they seem to share a righteous anger and a fire flares up in both their eyes.

"We are alone, the solitude of faceless streets. Bonds break beneath icy rain. We strike down all who have wronged us."

Schuldig smiles as a light and dark press against each other. He clasps Brad's left hand tightly as they speak together again.

"Guiltless."

Farfarello lunges.

"Friendless."

The four men now speak together. Their elegy is shared and constant.

"We are the darkness that consumes and feeds. Our vengeance is flawless and without mercy. Your blood will tumble and spill, despite all struggle. We are Schwarz."

A ring of destruction fans out from each pair. Though the building around them begins to crumble, neither Schwarz nor Weiss has taken any damage. These are introductory spells, more a foundation to further parries and blows than a true attack.

Friendless makes the first proper advance.

"Farfarello. Begin the assault," orders Nagi, bracing himself. One of the downsides of his fighter's inability to feel pain is Nagi must monitor both of their damage. 

Farfarfello dives at Ken, needles overhead.

"Rain of blades, come down. A hail of knives is the coming storm."

As he moves pale blue icicles appear along side him. Omi nods to the right, and he and Ken sidestep the torrent.

"Counter him!" says Omi. From their previous battles he has learned that the best way to counter Friendless is through feints and sudden blows. Since Nagi must keep track of both his and Farfarello's damage, attacks that are seemingly more or less effective than they actually are disrupt his calculations.

"Fire," begins Ken. A small flame flickers around each set of claws. "Turn ice to steam, shrouding us."

There is a hiss as the icicles melt and a fog appears between the two pairs. 

Meanwhile Guiltless and Sleepless are just as embroiled. A flurry of steel spikes has sprung from the ground around Schuldig.

"3 o'clock. 7 o'clock. 11 o'clock." drones Crawford, as Schuldig dodges each new beam. Yohji scowls as his attacks are cleanly accounted for.

"2 o'clock. Now strike," continues Brad.

"Shadows grab hold like remorse. Choke out all light." 

Something reaches for Yohji, a terrible primal force that he can not see. Aya sputters for a moment as a collar appears around his neck, the first restraint of the two matches.

Schuldig casts Brad a mischievous look, and Brad rolls his eyes in response.

Yohji glances at Aya quickly, who in response gives him a swift nod. 

"Attack... I'm fine," rasps Aya.

"Light becomes heat. Heat becomes fire. Burn away at the darkness."

Shwarz's first manifestation appears as a cuff on Brad's left wrist. He glares at Schuldig as the pain sets in.

"Now," shouts Omi. 

"Steam turn to cloud and thunder," commands Ken. Electricity crackles through his claws and the mist around them. He focuses his rage into the bolts, covering the battlefield in lightning. Unable to block the attack, Nagi begins to spasm as chains appear around each of his limbs.

"I-- fall--" Nagi chokes. Farfarello looks surprised, as he is unaware of the pain even though his muscles are twitching from the current.

The pain is overwhelming, and Nagi falls to his knees shaking.

"Pick him up, and fall back. We can cover you," orders Brad. He looks to Schuldig and they begin chanting together.

"Darkness refuse this. Systems release to full power. Overcome all light."

Everything around Guiltless darkens as Omi and Farfarello flee behind them. 

Friendless turns the corner, and Nagi fights to recall Brad's previous instructions. The inside of his head is searing, and even thinking hurts.

_'There will come a time when we will be separated. I will stall enough time for you to hack the systems, and remove all data concerning the Seven Moons. Farfarello will keep you safe. The password is bombay.'_

Nagi breaks into a run, even though his lungs are burning. He stumbles in shock as Farfarello picks him up.

"What are you doing?" he snaps. The last thing he needs is a psychopath going for his ears on a mission.

"Quiet kitten," replies Farfarello, placing Nagi over his shoulder. "This way."

This is an oddly clear headed and well meaning gesture as far as Farfarello goes. In Nagi's time training with him, he's found that there are moments where Farfarello won't be sweet or nice so much, but more not as psychotic and likely to stab anything that moves. When he sees this he almost feels bad for him, and wonders if perhaps Farfarello might understand what hw has been through. From what little he knows of his fighters past, Farfarello was cast out, much like he was.

The two of them don't even have a proper fighter/sacrifice pair. Somewhere out there, there is someone else with Nagi's true name on them.

Does this mean that if they appeared he would discard his old fighter?

Nagi shakes his head. This is Farfarello he's talking about. Farfarello. The endorphins clearly must be making him soft headed. Farf is just continuing their mission.

When they get to the server room Farfarfello plops him in a chair by the access console. Nagi flicks his tail back and forth as he attempts to enter the system.

Admin. Bombay.

Farfarello stands by the door, watching for further guards or activity from Weiss, smiling.

When Brad and Schuldig get there, Nagi has double checked the file registry multiple times. Everything regarding the program has been deleted. No Ezset, no Seven Moons. Just for fun he changes the admin password to "2_late_selfless." 

"They've seen the containment cells. We need to go," snaps Brad. He had been injured further, and is clearly angry. Nagi sighs, and squirms slightly as Farfarello picks him up again. Now that he's stopped hacking he is acutely aware of the pain he is in, his legs shaking softly.

Schuldig suggestively raises an eyebrow at him as they make their escape.

_'Quivering legs? Farfie go for your ears again?'_

Inside Nagi's head, Schuldig's lip curls in amusement.

Nagi focuses on his own pain as hard as he can, making sure to very loudly send the feeling of it to Schuldig. Schuldig simply psychicly laughs in return.

_'Not bad, sweetheart~'_

Adults.... Nagi shudders in digust and thinks of ice surrounding him. Schuldig is very far away now, as are Brad and Farfarello. Just Nagi, the ice, and darkness. The cold slowly consumes him as he falls unconscious.

\---

Sleepless runs as fast as they can. Aya focuses beyond the pain. Four of the subjects escaped and the rest are dead. Omi and Ken are collecting whatever data they can from the strange machines and bits of rubble that remain. They might even still catch Schwarz. All he has to do is run.

"They were growing them in pairs..." notes Yohji. If he can just keep Aya focused on the mission.

"What does Takitori want with them?" snarls Aya in exchange. He flourishes his katana, telekenetically tossing debris aside. Guiltless is not as strong as they are, but compensate for it with guile, leaving roadblocks that are not so much deadly as they are time consuming. He focuses his anger into his blade and continues. 

He is a hunter, and this is his prey. Schwarz. Eszett. Takitori. 

As they reach the end of the hall Aya lets out an angry yell. A whole has been blown in the wall and Schwarz is gone. The only leads they have now are whatever Omi finds.

\---

Wisdom Resurrection.Exe  
Excerpts of Character Log for _Mayfly  
SIGN ON 4:13 AM

_Mayfly: Hey. Anyone on?  
Rainy_Truth: Most of the guild is offline.  
_Mayfly: Meh.  
_Mayfly: They kind of suck anyway.  
Rainy_Truth: And you're so good at it?

Rainy_Truth invites you to a group.  
You join Rainy_Truth's group.

Rainy_Truth: You can trash talk the guild if you keep up with me.  
Rainy_Truth: Otherwise cut it out.  
Rainy_Truth: It's obnoxious.  
_Mayfly: You sound mad. :P  
Rainy_Truth: You sound full of yourself.  
_Mayfly: It's not bragging if it's the truth.

Your group enters a new territory. Welcome to the dungeon of the Demon King.

Angel (NPC): The Demon King's power must be stopped! He lies deep within this fortress. Find me inside and I will heal you! Make your escape for ultimate triumph!

_Mayfly: Why do they design this game around having heal spots?  
_Mayfly: It's so f@#!ing stupid! How about they stop catering to the f@#!ing casual n00bs?  
Rainy_Truth: Because the game should be FUN. For EVERYONE. Duh.  
_Mayfly: Whatever. Nevermind. Work sucked today and I'm just cranky. Hit those mobs on the right first. Then I'll stun them.  
Rainy_Truth: k. If it makes you feel better work sucked for me too.  
Rainy_Truth: Tried to do some database $h1t and nothing's working right. Plus we lost some potential investors.  
_Mayfly: Sounds boring. :P Things have been going well for me, it's just kicking my ass. And my coworkers are all dbags.  
Rainy_Truth: Wave cleared.  
Rainy_Truth: It's better than working alone though, right?  
_Mayfly: Yeah. I guess.

\---

Gaming a bit after a mission always helps Nagi wind down. It distracts him long enough for the painkillers to set in, and then he's out like a light. Schuldig and the others are still drinking in the other room, and he'd rather spend the time on his own. After he logs off he shuts down the computer, and heads to the bathroom.

His ears flatten a bit, seeing Schuldig all over Brad again. He doesn't care that they're both men, that's honestly irrelevant. The thought of touching another person though... Things like that seem so disgusting to him. Adults are so fake. He doesn't want to be anything like that.

He brushes his teeth carefully, making sure to reach the far corners of his mouth. He can feel Schuldig there before, he even turns to face him.

Schuldig slinks lazily in the doorway, and Nagi can feel his drunkenness in the back of his head. The way Schuldig bleeds into other people makes him uncomfortable. Like he might get swallowed up.

_'Being so judgmental must be exhausting....'_

Nagi's skin tingles and his cheeks flush. There is a sense of dizziness and his stomach clenches.

_'Stop it, Schuldig.'_

_'No.'_

_'Stop. It.'_

The feeling of intoxication spreads through him, and Nagi thinks he's going to vomit. This is terrifying, and his stomach is in knots. He clings to the sink, gagging.

_'Sto--'_

A sharp pain interrupts Schuldig and Nagi, as Brad backhands Schuldig across the face. The mental link is severed immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" snaps Brad. "Nagi is our teammate and I expect you to treat him as such."

Nagi catches his breath, panting as the sickness fades. Schuldig looks away for a moment. It's unclear if he is amused or disappointed.

Schuldig then steps closer to Brad, and looks up at him smirking. He runs his finger down Brad's chest, and bites his lip a little.

"I'm sorry, Brad," he teases, his voice sultry and low. He closes his eyes and flicks his tongue out briefly. 

Brad just blinks at him, nonplussed.

"Just don't do it again."

Brad shoulders past Schuldig, who pouts slightly at this. Nagi returns to his room quickly. He distinctly does not want to see how this progresses. Farfarello watches him as he walks away.

"The kitten is going to sleep now," he observes. "Needs it's strength, doesn't it?"

Something about the way he says it sends chills all the way down Nagi's spine and into his tail, the fur standing on edge. He locks his bedroom door behind him, and climbs into bed. He deserves the rest.

Outside his room Schuldig is cuddled up against Brad on the couch. Farfarello has plopped down on the floor, deep in thought. He pays no mind to the increasingly loud moans coming from Schuldig. Nor the decreasing amount of clothes.

Schuldig nibbles at Brad's wrist, as the two of them shimmy out of their clothes. Both of them have some light bruises and cuts from the mission. 

Brad firmly grabs him by the wrist, and drags him to bed room. Schuldig giggles as he lands face down in the bed. The door closes behind them and Farfarello is alone. 

But everyone is alone, aren't they? Farfarfello picks up the corkscrew and traces the sharp end against his skin. Nothing. 

\----

Nothing. That's what they have in the end. Nothing. Ken bangs his hand against the wall as Omi reviews the data. 

"That's not helping, you know," snipes Yohiji.

Omi types furiously, testing a few more encryption keys. He sighs in frustration.

"It's not necessarily useless. I'll come back to it tomorrow morning and I'll probably be able to make more sense of it. There might be multiple files required to make the whole document, as well as an algorithm or two I just haven't figured out yet. It's late..."

"You did your best," comforts Ken. He hates letting Omi see how angry he gets. He pats his sacrifice on the shoulder, before heading out to sleep. As he walks past Aya he can feel the frustration pouring off of him as well, though there is little sign of it in his face. He should ask him how he bottles it so well.

Aya sighs as Yohji puts his arm around him.

"We should get to sleep," Yohji suggests. Aya shoves at his arm a little, but does not entirely refuse the gesture.

"Doesn't that seem a little ironic," Aya retorts. The rage in his voice is now cutting and distinct.

Omi looks over at him from his desk, clearly distressed.

"Hey. No fighting in front of the kid," lectures Yohji. He rubs at Aya's back lightly, and his tone softens. "Jut try at least. You took some damage today."

Aya furrows his brows again, then relaxes. Once they are out of Omi's sight, he leans on Yohji a little bit, giving into the pain in his legs.

Omi looks back to his computer and saves his work. He looks through his games folder for a moment, full of indecision. A turn based RPG might be relaxing, but his archer could use some more leveling. He settles for Wisdom Resurection, someone from the guild might be online.

Yohji whispers into Aya's ear a little as they get to the bedroom. "You're always so stubborn..."

Aya says nothing in return, and crawls into bed, not even bothering to undress.

Yohji sits down beside him, but Aya only stares ahead blankly, his arms bunched under his head. Yohji places his hand on Aya's shoulder.

He can tell Aya is still in pain. Even if he won't say it out loud he knows what Aya is thinking. Aya thinks he is weak because Schwarz escaped, and that this pain is a sign of his weakness. He's angry at Takitori, angry and Schwarz, and most of all angry at himself.

Yohji lays down next to him, placing his front against Aya's back. He runs one arm around Aya's waist, and places the other in the space between his chest and Aya's body. The room is slightly cold so he makes sure to snuggle even closer.

"Let me in..."

"Why?" snaps Aya.

"Because I'm your fighter. You have to let me in if you want to get stronger."

Aya turns around suddenly, his eyes full of outrate. It looks like he might hit Yohji. But instead he presses his lips against Yohji's in an unexpected kiss. Youji quickly reacts, pulling Aya closer in his arms.

Aya kisses him with both desperation and fury. As the tip of Yohji's tongue enters Aya's mouth, he tugs at Yohji's shirt a little.

Yohji gently rotates Aya on to his back, straddling his sacrifice. They continue to kiss, as Aya gently thrusts beneath his clothes.

Aya pulls back for a moment and nestles his head against Youju's chest.Youji shifts in excitement as Aya bites at his neck and chest.

"I don't care about finishing... I just need to forget a bit," admits Aya. 

Youji smiles, knowing how hard this confession is for him. He gently squeezes Aya's head a little closet to his chest for a moment, then begins to undress him.

Letting his hand's linger, he feels the length of of Ran's stomach and chest.

The kisses between them are now soft and comforting, tickling their skin. Aya pecks at Youji's neck over and over, lost in how small he feels.

Youji strokes Aya's ribs softly, tracing his fingers along each bone. Aya hisses quietly as his erection forms. 

"Lower..." he whispers. Youji moves his arms arms lower and lower down Aya's body. His hands rest on his lover's hips. Even though Aya is muscled, his hips are still narrow and angular. His nails dig into Aya's skin. Aya bites down on Yohji's shoulder, unable to control himself in pleasure's wake..

Yohji grins, a steady pounding rising in his groin. 

After their climaxes. Aya closes his eyes in Yohji's arms, and Sleepless defies fate another night.

 

\----

Schuldig sprawls across the bed, his limbs spread. He can feel Brad's eyes on him, flicking down his lean back, lingering on the firm muscles of his ass, and then slowly trailing over his legs. Brad is thinking about where to touch him first, what will make Schuldig groan like the slut he is.

"Well?" asks Schuldig. He looks over his shoulder, leaning on his elbows. The curve of his upper back is smooth and inviting. He wiggles his slips slowly.

He is coy and fuckable. He leans to the left slightly and runs his hand through his hair.

Brad is quite literally salivating. Schuldig can already feel how turned on he is, and the tension is just right. Brad is perfect. The top few buttons of his shirt are open and his tie hangs loose. His hair is slightly rumpled, but his slacks are still flawless. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, and nudges his glasses. He is the perfect blend of casual, heartless, and sex appeal.

When Schuldig starts groaning, he doesn't even show a response. He just continues as planned. He is sufficiently hard that Schuldig can see it.

Schuldig continues to grind against the sheet. Every shift of his body is done with precise intension.

"Are you going to fuck me, Brad?" 

His voice is needy and playful. 

"I'd like it if you did," he continues.

Schuldig turns around and crawls to the edge of the bed. He kneels in front of Brad. His hair hangs just past his shoulders.Schuldig places his hand directly over Brad's erection, and rubs at him slightly.

Brad exhales as he finishes undressing, and from there things progress quickly.

Schuldig's head is held down into the pillows as Brad repeatedly thrusts inside him. Brad spasms as Schuldig squeezes around him. Bodies tangle and untangle. 

Outside the room Farfarello still bleeds and Nagi still sleeps.

In the moments after climax everything is perfectly still. There is nothing but Brad and Schuldig. The transition from wakefulness to sleep is entirely lost. Even in dreams nothing separates them.

\---

The next morning at the florist shop Aya is up first as usual. Yohji comes up stairs to the noise of Aya trimming roses.

Ran is focused in his work. He cuts away the thorns one by one.

Yohji smiles. He can be such a perfectionist.

"Don't they ever prick you?"

"No."

Aya doesn't look away for the flowers. When he finishes stripping away the thorns, he carefully arranged them in a clear vase. 

When Manx comes to the door Yohji's heart stops. Each of them is gorgeous. Both of their hair matches the deep red of the roses, but the similarities stop there. Ran's body is lean and muscled, while Manx's figure is curvy and full. 

Manx has an air of warmth and vibrancy about her, where as Aya is cold and removed. 

In this slice of time he desires them both. The scent of the roses pulls him further into this fantasy, thinking of petals traced over both of their skin.

"Morning, you two," she greets.

"Morning," replies Aya. The salutations is almost thoughtless. 

"Hey there.." starts Yohji. He is immediately cut off by a sharp look from Manx. She is clearly having none of it.

"Why don't you alert the rest of the team?" she suggests.

Omi comes upstairs yawning. His tail arches as he raises his arms over his head. 

Yohji walks downstairs, dejectedly. Ken is finishing an omelet over rice in the kitchen. 

"Manx is here..."

"Just give me a moment."

Ken nods and places his dishes in the sink. He runs his tongue over his teeth, savoring the taste of the Sriracha he has poured over the eggs.

The Weiss boys gather .

Aya has placed the "Closed" sign over the door.

"So what did you manage to find?"

Omi shrugs.

"I'm still working on the files, but I think we might have something Ezsett. But I'm still not sure why they're infiltrating Seven Moons," he explains. He feels slightly embarrassed he hasn't come up with anything yet.

He's the youngest member of the team, and moments like this only highlight that tension.

"Just give it your best, Bombay. Persia has confidence in you," she replies, smiling warming.

His team mates follow in suit. Even if Yohji had to not so secretly kick Aya in the shins.

"Schwarz was there," adds Ken. He sounds angry again. "They gave us the slip. Destroyed everything."

Manx nods.

"I'll make sure Persia knows."

She squeezes Omi's shoulder affectionately. 

Manx leaves as quickly as she appeared, and Aya flips the sign back to open behind her.

"Let's get to work," he decides.

\---

Farfarello opens his eyes. 

_Awake now._

The straightjacket is still attached to the ceiling.

_Exercise._

Farfarello begins to lift his head and torso, doing sit ups as he hangs upside down.

He blinks for a moment as the lights flash on. His pupils dilate though there is no pain. Most people feel pain in sudden light. Farfarello knows this.

Crawford stands in the doorway.

"Time to wake up."

Farfarello smirks in response.

"Awake already."

Brad slowly undoes the unsorted straps and buckles that hold Farfarello in. He moves out of the way of Farfarello's assorted thrashings. Farfarello wriggles out of the straight jacket, landing surprisingly gracefully.

Brad watches as he does this. Takitori never quite explained why this was necessary. He assumes it's because Farfarello will self-injure or something equally stupid. He could ask Schuldig to find out if he really wanted to know. 

But he doesn't.

Schuldig prepares breakfast since his sacrifice as ordered. Nagi sits at the table, anticipation from hunger. Schuldig clutches his head, still hungover from last night. Who the fuck orders french toast after a night of drinking? A fucking sadist is who. Oh wait...

Shuldig pours in exactly half a cup of milk and begins whisking the mix. He mixes for 37 seconds (perfectionist mother fucking Brad), then places the first slice of bread in the batter.

Nagi beams at Schuldig's frustration. As an outsider it's clear, Brad is punishing Schuldig for last night still. Knowing this gives him a pleasant sense of smugness.

Brad and Farfarello join the two of them in the kitchen.

Schuldig jumps a little as Brad lands a smack on his ass.

"Don't fuck it up," Brad states apathetically.

Schuldig twitches a little, the warm flush of relief now left in the blow's wake.

Farfarello idly pours syrup onto his plate, carefully studying it as it pools up.

"Syrup," mumbles Farfarello. Nagi rolls his eyes for the third time today. 

Nothing seems to ever change.

The french toast sizzles and the scent of cooked egg fills the air. Nagi salivates and wiggles his feet under the table in excitement.

"Dig in."

Schuldig places a slice of french toast on each of their plates. Farfarello begins cutting the toast, leaving behind a mess of bread and browned egg amidst the lake of syrup.

Nagi digs in eagerly, pouring a much more restrained amount of syrup than either Schuldig or Farfarello. Schuldig dips his fork into the syrup, and slowly sucks it off. His tongue flicks down the prongs and there is a soft slurping as he continues to clean his fork. Lastly, Brad individually cuts each bite of french taste and chews it slowly, enjoying each piece.

"Last night was fun," chirps Schuldig. "Can we do more missions like that?"

Brad laughs at this briefly.

"It's not really up to me, you know."

Nagi rolls his eyes again, now on the fourth time.

"Oh right. You're not manipulating Takitori. Not one bit," he snarks.

"Of course not, Nagi."

All four of them laugh together. Weiss. Takitori. Seven moons. This is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I put my notes at the end so as not to influence your reading of the story.
> 
> So this is supposed to be pure cheesey crack. I hope it's not too weird/minute of a fandom hybridization.
> 
> Some things I hoped you all noticed/did intentionally/just wanna talk about:
> 
> -Nagi and Omi secretly game together trope, unbeknownst to them. Because I missed this trope from early 2000s fanfiction.  
> -Schuldig's Ability to Consent: I'm not really sure if Schuldig has the ability to consent to sex with how I'm writing him. He feels other people's interest in sex and then responds to it.  
> -Ritsuka's feelings about adults: I tried to give both Omi and NAgi some of Ritsuka's thoughts and feelings about life to see how it fit them. Nagi fits with disgusted/distrustful Ritsuka the best out of the two of them. Also, I abuse him a little. Omi on the other hand is going to get Ritsuka's identity problems, especially since they both have amnesia  
> -All the fucking mirroring and shit I did for this. Aya and Crawford get some similar internal monologues. We compare the teams both to each other and to themselves. Ridiculous.
> 
> I'm not sure how much of this nonsense I am going to write, because honestly my plot is slightly incoherent and I just want lots of excuses for d/s and kink. Also nekomimi Nagi is adorable.


End file.
